Huntik Go!
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: A mission has brought the great Dante Vale returning to help his team fight off gang of seekers with bad intentions. Who is this threat? Will the Huntik team take them down? What will happen to our favorite couples? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of Huntik:Seekers and Secrets. Wish I did! Review,just throwing that out there! 4everFasterthanlightspeed**

* * *

_Huntik Organization HQ  
Venice,Italy_

"So I see our special guest have arrived," greeter the keeper of the Huntik HQ in Italy. "So what's this mission Guggheim talked about?" Zhalia asked sternly. "So I see you havn't chanced much,getting straight to the point as always Zhalia Moon." Dan,Lok,Sophie and Zhalia turned to see Dante Vale reading a book with his legs on the table and his feet stacked. "Dante!" The group (minus the keeper) said in unison. "Does this mean your joining the team for some mission?" Lok asked. "Yes,but before we begin,let's contacted Metz to get more imformation. Wouldn't want to get him mad." Lok pulled out his holotone and contacted Metz,the chairman of the Huntik Foundation. "Hello to you all,I see Dante Vale wasted no time in getting there," he greeted with a smile. "That's Dante for you," Zhalia said while staring at Dante. "Now down to business. There has been a new group of seekers with bad intentions. They've managed to strike several of Huntik counilmen. They're becoming quite a threat and I suspect they may be aiming towards other seekers. So your mission,I need you to gather information on this shadey group and track down their possible hideout. And as for the hideout,some of our resources say it might be located on the countryside of Londonn,Enland. But we're not sure." The gang nodded and was about to leave when Metz stopped Dan from going. "Dan,I'm afriad you won't be going. But don't worry I have a special mission for you." Dan stopped and turned around. "What is it?" He asked. "You know your brother Harrison right? Well,it just so happens that he is becoming quite a seeker. I need you to help him on a mission. In the Amazon jungle of course. I presume you'd like to join him?" Dan's face turned from curious to excited in a second. "Sure! When do I start?" Metz smiled and nodded. "You will start as soon as your brother arrives. Well seekers,let's move."

_Dante's House  
Venice,Italy_

"I see you kept the place nice and tidy," Dante smiled as he closed the door behind him. "It wasn't hard,we stayed at Sophie's place." Zhalia smiled slightly. "So I seen Cherit?" Dante said looking around. "Dante! Your back!" An excited Cherit said as he rushed in to greet Dante. "Well I see you took good care of the place," he said smiling. "Yes I have," Cherit smiled an said. "Well,I guess we better get started on our mission." Dan said. "Yes,Dan is right. Sophie should probably do the research,since that is her thing. Zhalia,Lok and me will track down the location," Dante ordered as he took out his holotone. "If that's ok with you Lok," he added. "It's cool with me," Lok replied. "Let's get to work. Uh...Dan you better go to Huntik HQ. Check to see if your brother is there," Lok said while sitting down. "Sure." Dan nodded and left. "I'll go to the Huntik libary," Sophie said as she followed him out. "So Dante. If several Huntik counilmen were targeted then you must have been among them. Were you?" Zhalia asked a hint of concern in her voice. "Yes," Dante said as he turned his head. "Is something wrong Dante?" Cherit asked. "No," Dante said with no emotion. A memory of a attack aimed at him flashed through his mind. "We better get to work."

_Huntik Foundation libary _  
_Venice,Italy_

"Do you have any information on the Darkness Society?" Sophie asked while standing behind the front desk. "Hm...I suppose you could check out our seeker societies section. Here's the key," the lady said and handed her a key. "Thanks!" Sophie called out and headed toward a massive section of books on diffrent seeker societies.

One hour later Sophie sighed and closed the book she currently had in her hands. "Did you find what you were looking for?" A voice said behind her. "No," Sophie replied sighing. "There's nothing here." She sighed again and got up to put the book away. "Maybe-" Sophie's holotone ringed,interupting her. "Sophie," Lok said as his face appeared. "We need you back at Dante's house. We got a lead on the Darkness Society hideout." Sophie nodded and closed her holotone. "Thanks a bunch for the information though it didn't prove to be of any use," Sophie called back and left.

_Huntik Foundation HQ  
Venice,Italy_

"Hey Harrison," Dan said excited. "Hey Dan,it's been a long time," Harrison said. "Yes it has," Metz said behind them. "Now,for your mission. There are rumors a powerful titan resides in the Amazon jungle. Since our current seekers are busy,I need you to find the amulet and bring it back to the safehouse here in Venice. But be careful,there are many poisonous creatures in the Amazon,not to mention Darkness Society has opertives going after the amulet. Pack your bug spray boys and get to the airport." The brothers nodded and followed his command.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Society Secret Hideout Countryside London,England**

"Okay...so what's the plan?" Sophie whispered as she shifted her weight against the small hill. "Lok,you take the ones on top, enter through the trapdoor and keep them busy. Sophie,you go around the back. Be careful." The four seekers nodded. "Kipperim!" Lok called out. In a matter of minutes he was flying on top the small barn like house. "Sabriel,let's go," Sophie called out,her hand glowed and Sabriel suddenly appeared. "What about you?" Zhalia asked Dante as she watched Sophia's titan take down two guards. "I'm going to enter the hideout from the underneath passageway I found on a map. I'd guess you would wanna come instead of playing look out?" Zhalia smiled slightly at his request and followed him to some bushes blocking a small cave entrance.  
"Not like anyone can just discover walking around randomly," Zhalia said sarcastic. "Good thing I set a trap on it so only seekers can get through," Dante whispered with a smirk. Dante reached out his hand and moved the bushes aside; then he quickly crawled through the hole. "Nice way to sneak up," Zhalia said. But why didn't Lok and Sophia c-"  
"There are some...important files about Lok's father and Sophia's heritage," Dante interrupted. "Important files you don't want them to see," Zhalia said. Dante nodded. "We also needed a distraction...to get inside secretly. I discussed this on the plane, weren't you listening?" Zhalia sighed. She hadn't been listening on the plane, she was to caught up in her own thoughts to even think of listening. Her thoughts swirled around Dante and the fact he was on this mission, when he clearly was a fellow councilman to the Huntik council, Zhalia hadn't seemed to come up with an idea about why he left the Huntik council.  
"I was thinking of which titan to use." Zhalia saw Dante smile, maybe even smirk.  
"You know you can't lie to me, Zhalia," he joked. "I know you were thinking about me."  
"And what if I was?"  
"I'd find that very comforting your worried."  
"You really know how flirt, don't you?"  
"Who said I was flirting?"

**Amazon Jungle Location, Unknown**

"Think this is the place, bro?" Harrison asked his brother.  
"Don't know," his brother replied. "Looks like it. Here's the entrance...yeah I-"  
Suddenly, an explosion near the sealed door knocked them off their feet. The blast completely blew the wooden door off its hinges and threw it over the boys heads. "What in the world just happened?" Dan asked. Harrison shrugged and got up. Dan got up to and followed him to the now open entrance. "Look...Dan...is that...gunpowder?" Dan wiped his fingers on the edge of the frame. "Yeah," he said as he examined it. "I seen this stuff before. It's origin lies...somewhere around London, I remember because-"  
"So that black stuff is gunpowder right?" Harrison interrupted.  
"Yes," Dan replied annoyed.  
"Bro, you could have just said that." Harrison and Dan walked through the abandon halls of the secret temple. Dan continued to look at the gunpowder, Harrison didn't bother to listen. He looked around the dimly lit rooms, trying to decide who or what could have lived here.  
Harrison found it a surprised the lamps still lit.  
He felt his hand grab his brother's.  
"Dan...those lamps...they're oil. Where in the Amazon jungle would anyone get oil?" Dan looked at the orange fire within the lamps. "Your right. I mean, I heard there are oil reserves in Africa and all, but none in the-"  
Dan and Harrison heard a slam, the lamp went out.  
Both of the brothers heard growling, and ran...to where? Who knew.  
They just knew that they had to escape before the monster found them.

**Darkness Society Secret Hideout Countryside London,England**

Dante grabbed the rolled up documents as fast as he could and put them in the pocket of his trench coat jacket. "Got them," he said to Zhalia. He handed her a walkie-talkie and she called Sophia and Lok. But the only thing she or Dante heard was screaming.


End file.
